Do I Have To Meet Your Father?
by Israfella
Summary: When Bra has no one else to take her shopping, she forces Uub to come along with her. However, more than just friendship starts to blossom between the two. How will everyone else feel about this, or more specifically, how will Vegeta feel about this?


Do I Have to Meet Your Father?

Chapter 1: Brushed Off

By Israfella

Author's Notes: So I've been plotting the idea of my own Dragonball Series fanfic about the Next Generation of the Z Warriors and while doing so I've been considering which characters I want to pair up or if I even want to pair them up. Well, one of the couples I'm considering is Uub/Bra. I like the idea, but I also wanted to see other people's options, so I looked up some fanfics and fanart. Apparently this couple isn't very popular as I could only find a few fanarts and one fanfic. So I decided to add another fanfic to that list, because I have no drawing skills. I will probably just be making meaningless fluff and playing with the idea of the couple more so then trying to develop an actual plot. I'm sorry if that is what you were looking for, but I'll try to keep it interesting.

* * *

Bra hurled a fist at her father's face, only to have it easily dodged as Vegeta leaned back and launched a roundhouse kick at her head. Bra ducked just in time to evade it, but soon had her hands full as Vegeta threw lighting seed punches at the upper half of her torso. She was so concentrated on blocking and dodging that Bra completely missed Vegeta's sudden change in tactic and his knee was soon buried in her abdominal.

"Ugh!" Bra gasped as she fell to the floor and rolled away from her father. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as her shaking form tried to get her breath back.

"Get up. I barely touched you." Vegeta growled as he stood over her. Bra sent a pouting glare at her father from her position on the floor. Blue strands of lose hair from her ponytail sticking to her sweaty face.

"That doesn't matter. It still hurts." She complained, rubbing her poor tummy to soothe it. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight.

"You're just wasting time. Whining isn't going to help you at all." Bra let out a huff as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Fine. But you better keep your promise and take me shopping afterwards." She grumbled. Vegeta smirked and launched himself at his daughter, beginning again their series of punches and kicks.

* * *

Bra smiled as the warm water from the shower head washed away the sweat and filth caused by her morning training. This wasn't the first time Vegeta had bribed Bra with a shopping day to get her to train with him, but he was starting to get more intense on how hard they trained lately. Bra suspected that it was because he didn't have Trunks to train with as much anymore, but really she wasn't sure.

Grabbing the wash cloth and soap, Bra began to scrub every part of her body, taking care to pay special attention to her stomach. If there was one thing in the universe that Bra loved about her sayian body, it was that it didn't bruise easily; which could be a life saver at times; like today.

Bra's smile turned into a grin as she thought about the cute pink belly button top she was planning on wearing for the first time today. If her stomach had been bruised even a little, her plan would have been ruined.

The blued haired princess of the sayians let that thought slip her mind and continued to clean herself. If she took too long, Vegeta might get frustrated and leave without her.

* * *

"Daddy!" Bra called as she walked down one of the many halls of their Capsule Corp. home. She had finished her shower a while ago and had already gotten dress with her hair done and make-up and accessories applied. "Dad! I'm ready!"

Turning the corner, Bra finally spotted Vegeta talking with her mother outside one of the laboratory doors. "There you are. I've been ready for five minutes. We could have been gone by now."

Bulma looked from her husband to Bra and frowned. "I forgot you two had plans this afternoon." She mumbled. "I'm sorry Bra, but I'm going to need your father to help me with something."

Bra's mouth dropped before her face quickly turned into one of annoyance. "But we had a deal. I train for four hours and dad would take me shopping."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I really need your father to help me with an experiment I'm working on." Bulma continued as she pulled two objects from her purse.

"Look, here's my credit card and the capsule to the hover convertible. You're sixteen, Bra. You're old enough to go out on your own. You don't need your father to take you everywhere." Bulma said as she handed both items to Bra.

"But I wanted someone to go with me." Bra's whinnied even as she took the items from her mother.

"Well, see if Pan or Marron would like to go. I'm sure you'll have more fun with them." Her daughter was about to complain again, but Bulma turned away before another word could come out of her mouth. Vegeta gave Bra a quick glance before Bulma pulled him by his arm down the hall. Bra watched their retreating forms than gave off an irritated huff and fumed in the opposite direction.

How could they just brush her off like that? She had kept her end of the bargain. Granted, the deal was that if she trained for four hours she_ could_ go shopping, but Bra had expected Vegeta to take her like he always did. Swing open the door to her room, Bra grabbed her bag and shoved the card and capsule into it then pulled out her cell phone.

Looking at her phone, Bra paused for a moment to think. Marron had gymnastics practice today, so she wouldn't be free. Pan, however, usually sat in her house bored out of her mind. Pressing speed dial, Bra placed the phone to her ear and listened as Gohan picked up on the other end. "Son residence, this is Gohan specking."

"Hey Gohan. Is Pan there?" Bra said smiling. It was nice to have something start going her way.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. She is out with her Grandpa today. I can take a massage though." Bra smile faded. She had spoken too soon.

"No. That's fine. Thanks Gohan." Bra hung up and dropped her phone back into her bag. "Fine!" She said, sliding her bag onto her shoulder. If everyone was too busy for her then she _would_ go by herself. Bra stormed to the front of the house and pushed past the double doors of Capsule Corp. Maybe she would find some bad boys to hang out with, wouldn't that tick daddy of-?

"Hello Bra." The blue haired teen spun around at the sudden voice to see the dark-skinned young adult leaning against the front of the Capsule Corp. building. She must have been so caught up in her own frustrated thoughts that she completely overlooked him while coming out.

"Hey Majuub. What are you doing here?" she said, still kind of surprised at his sudden appearance.

Uub smiled. "You can just call me Uub, but I'm supposed to meet Trunks. He told me to wait at the front of Capsule Corp. until he got off from work."

"You might be waiting awhile then." Bra stated as she folded her arms. "Trunks called mom earlier this morning and said that there was a lot of paper work that piled up at the Capsule Corp. Head Quarters. It's going to take him all day to get it done."

"That's too bad." he frowned. "I guess I should leave if there's no need me for here." Uub said, pushing away from building and started to leave.

It was at that moment Bra got an idea. "Uub, you want to hang out with me? If you didn't have anything else planned, of course. You can even talk to Trunks once he gets home."

Uub stopped in his tracks and turned to the smiling blue haired teen. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" Bra nearly shrieked causing Uub to take a nervous step away from her. Bra hocked her arm around Uub's and started pulling him towards the street while reaching for the hover convertible capsule in her bag.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Uub asked. Perhaps he should have asked her what activities she had in mind before agreeing to do them.

"To the West City Mall, it's great." Bra replied as she popped the top of the capsule and watched the car appear in the road.

"But, if we leave Capsule Corp. Trunks won't know where to find us if he comes back early." Uub reasoned.

"That's not a problem." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Secretary Bot. Leave a message to Trunks from Bra. Uub's going out to the mall with me, okay?" Bra hung up, but Uub was sure he heard a robotic 'Yes miss Bra.' before the line ended.

Bra finally let go of Uub's arm as she got into the driver's seat of the car and patted the empty passenger seat next to her, her dark blue eyes smiling up him. Uub's face seemed to be a cross between confusion and worry, but he got into the passenger seat anyway. He wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not very much, but it's probably better that way. I'm still working on the next chapter, but it should be longer then this. Anyway, feel free to review. I appreciate any and all criticism.


End file.
